Let it Snow
by WolfieRed23
Summary: When David has a blackout, Mary Margret and Ashley follow him to the Toll Bridge. While there, Mary gets frustrated with David and calls him Charming. Ashley convinces Mary to leave and trys to wake David. Is Ashley awake? Will David wake up? Will Mary learn the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley**

I was walking through town with my friend Mary Margret when I noticed someone across the street. It was David. He stumbled in the snow and started to walk towards the woods.

"Uh, Mary?" I pointed at David and Mary took off instantly.

"David!" She cried after him. I followed her into the woods and I was surprised that she managed them effortlessly. Like she lived in them at one point. I caught up to Mary.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"The Toll Bridge." Mary answered and sped up again.

"Mary slow down!" I cried but to no use. She just walked faster. I sighed and took out my phone.

**In the woods will be late**

I reread my text and sent it. He would understand. I hope. I ran after Mary and David as fast as I could. It was easy with Mary calling David's name every two seconds. I reached the Toll Bridge and found David by the water and looking at Mary like they were in a deep conversation. But neither of them said a word. Then, David started towards the bridge.

"David!" Mary cried out again. But he didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's having a blackout." Mary explained and ran after him. David was having an easy time getting up to the bridge. Just as he was about to walk on it, Mary shouted, "CHARMING!" that stopped David cold. He froze, turned around and fell into the snow. Mary looked scared.

"Go." I said as I ran over to David.

"But…" Mary protested.

"Go." I interrupted sternly, "I call for help. You go back to town and wait until I call you about him ok?" Mary sighed.

"Ok." She reluctantly agreed. She walked away as I prepared a text.

**I need u at the toll bridge. David had a blackout need ur help. Leave alex with ur dad.**

I walked slowly to David. He was lying in the snow face down. I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him over. I brushed the December snow off his face. He looked so peaceful. I've known him for a long time and have never seen him so peaceful looking. I took a deep breath.

_He'll be here any minute. _I thought and knew it was now or never. I leaned down towards David's face, took one last look around the area and leaned so close to his ear that my voice would ring through his thoughts.

"James?" I whispered and sure enough, his eyes opened.

"Ella." He gasped and I smiled down at him and when I looked up Th-Sean came into view.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you guys like it. If you've read my other story then you should probably know that I like stories that have the people of Storybrooke remembering. Anyway thanks again and I'll try and update tomorrow. So next time, Thomas meets Charming again and Ella will explain why the Evil Queen cut Snow's hair. Until next time. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Return of Prince Thomas

**Hey guys. First off, thank you everyone who's read Let it Snow so far. You guys are amazing! So in this chapter, Sean finds Ashley and David by the Toll Bridge. But the strange thing is he was led there by visions of James and Ella. No not a memory just he sees them as they truly are and they lead him to their Storybrooke selves who are awake. Also, James is taken to the hospital where they hear a worried relative of a surprising patient. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sean**

I walked through the woods confused. Why was Ashley at the Toll Bridge? What's a blackout and why did Ashley follow him? My questions were interrupted by David. At least, he looked like David with the hair and eye color. But this man was dressed in a long sleeved brown shirt, leather vest, brown pants and boots. He also had a sword.

"Come on Thomas!" he cried at me.

_I must be going crazy. _I thought. Then, Ashley walked out. Except she wore a blue ball gown and glass slippers. Her blonde curls fell past her shoulders.

"Thomas please!" she begged, "You have to trust us!"

"Ash-" I started but Ashley interrupted me with a shake of her head.

"My name isn't Ashley." She said, "It's Ella, Thomas." Then she turned and walked away. David followed her.

"Wait!" I cried and ran after them. _Strange. _I thought, _it's like I know these woods. _But I was positive I've never been in them before now. I followed the two of them and they stopped in front of the Toll Bridge. I gasped. There was another David and Ashley by the Bridge. "Ella." I tried the name. It felt righter than Ashley.

"Thomas, please." Ella begged and leaned in and kissed me. When she pulled away, David smiled at me.

"See you soon…brother." He smiled and then vanished. I shook my head and cried out,

"Ashley!" Ashley looked up and smiled.

"Th…Sean."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine but he needs to get to the hospital." David stood up and held his hand out at me.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." He said, "I need you back…Thomas." I stared at David when Ashley joined in.

"Please, wake up Thomas!" I looked at both of them and down at David's hand. The gesture seemed familiar. I grabbed his hand and squeezed his elbow. Suddenly, voices clouded my mind.

* * *

"**Thomas, we're going to have a ball where you'll choose your wife."**

"**I'm Thomas."**

"**Thomas…it…it's me."**

"**Every year when I saw those fireworks I knew it meant something important was going on at the palace. I never imagined they'd be for me."**

"**Congratulations Thomas."**

"**My dear, what did you promise him?"**

"**All magic comes with a price."**

"**I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and our child."**

"**How's Alexandra?"**

"**I love you Thomas."**

"**This quill will refrain Rumplestilskin from using his powers."**

"**What if it doesn't work?"**

"**If there's a price…I'll pay it."**

* * *

I looked at Da-James. He stared at me with hope in his eyes. I looked at A-Ella. My wife. My brother. All that was missing was Alex. I paid the price and now I got my life back. "Ella?" I gasped. I smiled at her reaction. First, she looked shocked and then tears fell in relief.

"Thomas!" she cried and hugged me. I had tears threatening to fall but just then, James started to look unstable.

"Let's get you to the hospital." I said and grabbed one of James' arms. Ella took the other. We helped James back to town when Sn-Mary Margret ran over.

"David!" she gasped.

"Call an ambulance." Ella said.

"No." James moaned.

"Yes." I said firmly, "It'll be faster that way." Sn-Mary (will this ever get easier?) took out her phone and called the hospital. They sent an ambulance over and we all got in with James. As we arrived at the hospital, Dr. Whale looked James over but I noticed Ella had a faraway look in her eyes.

* * *

**Ella**

The ride to the hospital was full of James complaining, Sn-Mary fussing and Thomas telling the two of them to relax. I giggled. James and Snow used to tell Thomas and me to relax when we planned to trap Rumplestilskin. As we walked into the hospital, I noticed Mary's hair. It was cut short. In the Enchanted Forest, long hair was a symbol of beauty and every girl grew her hair as long as she could. Jasmine and Snow often competed over who had the longest hair but they always came to the conclusion that their hair was the same length. I sighed thinking of Jasmine. She didn't have many friends in Agrabah so she frequently left to see me, Red, Snow and Belle when she was around. After some time though, Belle left to protect her kingdom. We heard rumors that she lived with Rumplestilskin but Rumple said she died but I heard other rumors suggesting she left or was kidnapped or was being held hostage. But no one knew and Belle became known as the lost princess. I was snapped out of my fantasy by Dr. Whale.

"Small fracture." He explained. He would've continued if Granny didn't come in screaming,

"Stay strong Ruby! Stay strong!"

**Ruby**

I was working my shift at Granny's when an unfamiliar customer came had black hair and kind brown eyes. I froze when I saw him. Voices filled my head.

* * *

"**Peter!"**

"**Open up or I'll huff and I'll puff."**

"**Red!"**

"**I'm Sn-Frosty."**

"**What should I call you?"**

"**Margret. No, no Mary. Mary."**

"**Go."**

"**Who's that?"**

"**I'll find her. I'll always find her."**

"**Snow. The spear."**

* * *

I gripped my head as the voices got louder and louder. I heard a crash and Granny but instead of hearing Ruby, all I could hear was Red. I cried out, "Peter! Granny! Snow!" Until I lost consciousness as they put me in the ambulance.

* * *

**Alright. Once again thank you so much for reading. Sadly, I won't be home at all tomorrow so I'll try and post on Saturday. Thanks again and please REVIEW! Next time, Ruby goes to the hospital and struggles to get the voices out of her head, James stays the night in the hospital and Ella goes to a portrait shop where she runs into an old friend. Guess who! Ps. the first three sayings are the King, Thomas and Ella before they're married. Thanks again. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:Meet Jasmine of Agrabah

**Hey guys. So sorry for the late update but I had to have my haircut today and I've been trying to figure out how to end this chapter. I think I got it right now and I hope you guys like it****. Please review!**

* * *

**Ruby**

**"Red you aren't going!"**

**"We'll kill the wolf!"**

**"True love is the most powerful magic of all."**

**"Where's Peter?"**

**"RED!"**

**"Granny?"**

**"He wasn't the wolf."**

**"The wedding is happening."**

**"You can't trust the Queen."**

**"I destroyed her happiness. And now she wants to destroy mine."**

**"Go. I'll hold them off."**

**"She's gone. No one's seen her for days."**

**"I'll find her. I'll always find her."**

**"I'm Ella."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Red."**

**"It's a portrait of Peter."**

**"Where is he?"**

**"I…I accidentally…ate…him."**

**"Oh Red."**

**"Snow, your prince is still alive."**

_Listen to the voices Ruby! You need to listen! They are the people you care about most! Listen to them! Listen to me._

**"Red wear your cloak!"**

**"Yes Granny."**

_Listen Ruby please! Don't fight them. They're my memories and your clues. I can't tell you everything but and can let you hear things. Please Ruby. Stop being cynical and listen to the voices of your friends, family and lost love._

**"I love you Red."**

* * *

**Mary Margret**

When I heard Granny, I immediately ran over to Ruby. I don't know why but I feel like I should. I feel like Ruby is closer to me than just a waitress.

"Come on Ruby!" I cried as the doctors wheeled her into David's room. Ruby wore a red hoodie, capris that Granny obviously rolled down and sneakers. Her black hair had her red highlights hidden.

"Ruby!" Ashley cried as the doctors stopped her. Everyone crowded around her, calling her name until Sean stepped in front of us.

"Stop." He said and scooted us back. He walked over to her, whispered something in her ear and backed away. A few minutes later, Ruby's eyes fluttered open.

"Ruby!" Granny cried out in joy and hugged her tightly. We all crowded around her until Ruby laughed,

"Back it up folks." I laughed as we all backed up.

"I'll be right back." Ashley said and ran out with Sean following minutes later.

_She's ok Mary. Relax. Ruby will be alright._

I jumped at the voice. I'd never heard it before. What was it? The voice just replied vaguely.

_I'm your inner voice. I'm trying to break out Mary. I need your help and you need mine because, like it or not, we are the exact same person with different personalities. We are one._

* * *

**Ella**

I ran out of the hospital and towards the east side of town. I need to go to the portrait shop. I needed to find the portrait of Peter Red painted so long ago. I ran to 'Genie Portraits' and looked around, confused. There were hundreds of paintings and I had no idea where to start.

"Need help?" a voice asked. I turned around and lost my breath. The girl in front of me was tan. Very tan, like she spent all her life in the sun. She wore a blue top, jeans and blue sandals. She also wore a jean jacket. Around her neck was gold colored necklace and she had matching earrings. She had very long black hair that fell past her waist in waves. She had emerald green eyes. I would know this girl anywhere. The girl was Princess Jasmine of Agrabah and a very close friend to Snow, Belle, Red and I. Back in the Enchanted Forest, The five of us were as tight as the forest until Belle disappeared and became known as the lost princess.

"Uh…I'm looking for a portrait." I swallowed. I hadn't seen Jas since she left to warn her people of the curse after Snow and James' wedding.

"Well, I'll have to ask my father for help on that. I always forget where the portraits are." Jas smiled at me and showed her pearl white teeth. Living in Agrabah didn't have a lot of advantages but being tan and having _very _white teeth was a plus. I noticed Jas' nametag said her name was Jade. "Papa!" Jade cried up a flight of stairs. I smiled. She still called her dad Papa. A round man came down the stairs. He wore a white long sleeved top, khakis and sneakers with a baseball cap. The Sultan always like beige.

"What is it Jade?" he asked then he saw me. "Oh a customer!" he cried, "I'm Robert, manager of 'Genie Portraits' and who are you?"

"I'm Ashley Boyd and I was just wondering, you're the owner too, right?" I had to know if the Sultan still owned anything. It was obvious the curse robbed him of his gold.

"Heavens, no!" the Sultan cried, "That would be Jarad."

_Jarad. Only a couple letter change for Jafar._ I thought and hoped Jafar didn't remember. My stepmother and stepsister didn't so that proved that the Queen made the ultimate sacrifice for the curse. She sacrificed the only person she truly loved.

"The portraits are over there Jade." Robert explained and walked off to dust.

"Papa likes keeping the place clean." Jas explained. The farther we were from the Sultan, the more relaxed she was. "Is this it?" she held up a portrait of a man with black hair and brown eyes. The difference between him and Peter was their facial features and the fact that this man's hair fell over his eyes while Peter's stood up. But I still recognized the man. It was Aladdin. I looked at all the portraits and realized they were all from the important moments in the Enchanted Forest history. There was King Leopold and his wife at their wedding, Red staring at the moon with her cloak on, Thomas and I dancing at the ball where we met, Jas hanging out with Snow, Belle, Red and I, there was even Hansel and Gretel with their father before they disappeared. Then, I saw it. Peter dressed in his fur and having his bow and arrows. I grabbed the painting and stared at it.

"This is it." I said. Jas smiled and took a deep breathe.

"On the house." she said.

"What?" I gasped.

"On the house. I don't know why but…I feel like I can trust you in ways nobody but you and-and Ruby and Mary Margret and someone else I haven't seen but I can picture her perfectly." I grabbed the portrait of the 5 of us.

"This girl?" I asked as I pointed to Belle.

"Yes!" Jas cried, "And there are the rest of us!"

"Weird." I shrugged. Jas looked at me and leaned in close.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded. She took off her jean jacket and revealed that her blue top was a tank top and around her arm…was a gold bracelet with a sapphire blue heart on it. I gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"I've never shown anybody because Papa doesn't like me showing off my shoulders. But I just can't take it off. If I do, I feel…incomplete."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah."

"Hey Jade?" I called as she walked away, "How'd you like to hang out with Mary Margret, Ruby and me on Saturday?" Jas thought for a moment and nodded. I walked out of 'Genie Portraits' happy when Thomas grabbed me.

"Where've you been, Ash?" He used 'Sean's' nickname for me. I never answered him because two guys caught my eye. One had black hair that hung in his eyes and wore a white top and blue jeans. The other guy also had black hair and light brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and jeans. I stared at them and them at me. There was no mistaking them. The men walking towards Thomas and me were Aladdin and Genie.

* * *

**Ok guys so, I want to thank icings. Her story 'Freedom Love' is what inspired me to put 'inside voices' that are really the fairytale versions trying to break out and the more the curse weakens the more freedom they have and can communicate with the Storybrooke versions. So next time, Ella and Thomas re-meet Aladdin and Genie, Ruby and Mary Margret continue to hear Snow and Red in their minds and Jade has her POV on hanging out with Ella, Mary and Ruby. Also, Ella tries to figure out where Belle is. Please review and thanks for reading. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:A Freed Beauty

**Hey guys. Before I start the chapter I want to thank you again for reading! Ok so, I originally had a different way of going with this chapter with different dialogue and memories but this version I thought up made me much happier! But before I start, I just want to say: I've added Hook to the list of characters I can't stand. If you like Hook, I'm sorry because this is my opinion and it won't influence this story. I just watched a promo for The Doctor where Hook tells the girls in present Fairytale Land that he's a, and I quote, "simple blacksmith." Yeah right Hook! Luckily, the girls saw right through him, except Aurora who thought he was injured and telling the truth so hopefully she'll learn fast that he can't be trusted and the other girls know what they're doing. Anyway, one with the story!**

* * *

**Ella**

"Ash?" Thomas used 'Sean's' nickname for me but I was too busy staring at Aladdin and Genie. Aladdin started walking closer.

"Do I know you?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I don't think so. I'm Ashley." I hated that name. Not only did she allow herself to work as a maid but she believed 'Sean' would purposely abandon her!

"Shane. And this is…"

"Garret! Nice to meet you folks! How are ya? What's your name?" I giggled. Genie, I mean Garret, was as funny and full of life as he was in the Enchanted Forest. I looked at Thomas as he introduced himself and Ge-Garret started talking right away. I looked at Al-Shane and remembered when he saved me and I met Jas, Snow, Red and Belle.

* * *

**I was walking through the streets of Agrabah, admiring the merchandise. I barely escaped the guards of Seven Gales last night when my stepmother called on them to bring me back. I managed to escape from her while running an errand.**

**Suddenly, I heard, "There she is!" I looked back and saw the guards. I ran as fast as I could through the crowds. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist.**

**"This way!" he cried and pulled me with him.**

**"Who are you?!" I cried.**

**"No time! Come on! Hurry!" He pulled me faster and led me to a wall.**

**"Dead end!" I tried to run but he held me tight and pushed a stone. "Whoa!" I gasped. I looked back at the guards' faint voices and followed the mystery man in the wall. "Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"The palace." He replied and led me through the tunnels. We ended at a rooftop and before he could vault over, I grabbed his arm.**

**"Wait." I said, "Tell me who you are." He hesitated so I added, "Please." He sighed.**

**"Aladdin." He said finally looking at me, "My name is Aladdin."**

**"Aladdin." I said and smiled, "I'm…"**

**"Cinderella." Aladdin beat me, "I saw the posters those goons were holding." I shook my head.**

**"Only my stepfamily calls me that." I explained softly, scared.**

**"What's your real name?" he asked.**

**"Ella." I whispered and then I said it louder, "I'm Ella."**

**"Nice to meet you. Ella." He smiled and ran towards the edge. He vaulted over and started to get a bridge for me but I vaulted over by the time he set the plank down.**

**"I'm not a dainty damsel in distress, Aladdin." I smiled and through the pole at him. He looked stunned but led me on. "Now what?" I asked. We were a vault away from the palace but Aladdin didn't vault over. I noticed he dressed like a typical Agrabahian thief.**

**"We wait." Was his answer. Suddenly, a magic carpet flew over. Aladdin hopped on and held his hand out to me. I accepted and climbed on. The carpet flew us over to the terrace and a blue genie greeted us.**

**"Al!" he cried, "Where have you been! Jasmine is having friends over soon and you ran off all of a sudden and…who's the girl?"**

**"Genie, meet Cinderella."**

**"Ella." I corrected.**

**"Nice to meet you Ella!" Genie grabbed my hand and shook it crazily, "I think you're real pretty! But how about a traditional Agrabah dress?" I stared at him as he waved his hands and sparkles flew around me. I now wore a long, plain dress and head scarf. A traditional Agrabah dress. "Fabulous!" Genie cried. Aladdin led me to the throne room when a monkey popped out from a corner.**

**"Abu!" Aladdin cried and picked up the monkey, "This is Ella." The monkey, Abu apparently, bowed to me. I giggled.**

**"The pleasure is all mine, Abu." When we reached the throne room, I gasped. It was sparkling white. On the throne was the Sultan and beside him stood Jasmine, I assumed, wearing a blue top that showed off her shoulders and stomach, blue pants, gold shoes, a blue headband with a gold circle, gold earrings and a gold necklace. Around her arm was a gold bracelet with a sapphire heart.**

**"I gave it to her." Aladdin whispered as he led me to the throne. "Sultan, I found this girl being chased by the guards of Seven Gales."**

**"Oh my!" the Sultan gasped. Jasmine stared at me. I looked down.**

**"She did nothing wrong and I would like to let her stay here for refuge until the guards leave."**

**"Very well. What's your name girl?"**

**"Ella." I answered.**

**"Well Ella, you are welcome to stay here. Jasmine, take her to the garden."**

**"Just what I was thinking Papa." I looked up as Jasmine grabbed my arm and led me outside. I saw three girls sitting on a fountain. "Girls, this is Ella of Seven Gales." One girl, the one with hair black as night, stood up and walked over.**

**"Ella. You don't have to fear us." I looked into her eyes and saw concern. The other two girls, one wearing a red hood and the other a simple blue commoner dress, walked up as well. "I'm Snow." The black as night hair girl smiled.**

**"Red." The red hooded girl said.**

**"Belle." The commoner dress girl smiled.**

**"You can trust us, Ella." Jasmine smiled at me.**

**"I know." I smiled as our friendship was born.**

* * *

"Shane?" I asked. Shane didn't look at me. He stared at Jade as she arranged portraits in the window.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Jade." I answered, "Why?"

"I feel like…I know…her." I stared at the former thief. He had told me he fell for Jasmine when he first looked into her eyes. I could see it was happening again.

"Do you?" I questioned.

"No and yet…"

"Shane! We gotta GO!" Garret cried. Shane sighed.

"See you around." He said before he walked off with Garret.

"Do you know where Belle is?" I asked Thomas.

"What?"

"Do you know where Belle is?"

"No but…James might."

"Huh?"

"He told me that there was someone else trapped with him in the Queen's dungeon."

"Alright. You go take care of Alex and your father. I'll talk to James."

We split up. When I got to James and Re-Ruby's room, everyone was crowding Ruby.

"Do you know where Belle is?" I whispered.

"What?"

"I mean, was there anyone in the Queen's dungeon with you?"

"Yeah a girl named Rose. Maybe she's being held in the asylum."

"Ok. On Saturday, Text me when the coast is clear I need in there."

"What about the keypad?"

"I'll talk to Sleepy." With that, I ran off. I found Slee-Walter in the security room, sleeping as usual. "Walter!" I whispered harshly. He woke with a start. "Can you get me footage outside the asylum?"

"Sure." He showed me the tape. The code was 9518.

"Thanks Walter!" I cried as I left. Hopefully, Saturday would go as planned.

* * *

**Jade**

Saturday came and I walked into Granny's to find Mary Margret and Ruby sitting in a booth. Waiting. I walked over and smiled, "Mary Margret?" Mary looked up and smiled.

"Just Mary and you must be Jade." Mary held out her hand, "This is Ruby." I shook Mary's hand and gave Ruby a wave. Just then, Ashley walked in.

"Hey guys." She said, "Sorry I'm late."

"You're fine girl." Ruby said, "Chillax."

"Yeah." I agreed. Ashley smiled and sat down. We talked for a half hour when Ashley's phone went off.

"Sorry guys." She said, "I gotta go. I'll be back soon." _Where's she going?_ I thought. I shook it off and continued to talk.

* * *

**Belle**

I laid on my hard bed when I heard the door open. I sat up with a start to see it was a girl with blonde curls and soft blue eyes. "Who are you?" I gasped.

"A friend." She said, "I'm Ashley and I know who you are. Belle." I was startled. Nobody here ever used my name. _I have a name?_ I thought. I felt so certain that was my name when she said it but I never actually knew my name.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A place where we can fix you." Ashley explained, "And introduce you to your other friends." I don't know why but I feel like Ashley is my sister and I can tell her anything. She took me to a house where she gave me a simple blue dress. It was so familiar that I felt like it was my usual outfit. She washed my hair and let it air dry. She gave me simple makeup and I was amazed. I felt like I had looked like this before. I wore a simple blue dress; air dried my hair and wore simple makeup once upon a time. _Where'd that come from?_ I thought when I heard a voice.

_You have looked like this before Belle._ It said, _back when I was you. We are one and the same Belle and I need you to set me free._

"You ok?" Ashley looked concerned.

"Ye…yes I'm f… fine." I stuttered. Ashley shrugged and led me to a diner.

* * *

**Jade**

I stared at the girl Ashley brought in. She looked so much like the 5th girl in that portrait Ashley pointed out. Her name was Belle. She was a little shy but soon she was talking away. We left Granny's and sat by the fountain in the center of town. I sat on the fountain and dipped my hand in. I heard the voice again and others.

* * *

"**I love you Jasmine."**

"**I'm Ella."**

"**Girls this is Ella of Seven Gales."**

"**Hey Jasmine! The princess of Agrabah and formally known as the princess with the heart of ice! Now she is, and forever more, the new princess with a heart of gold!"**

"**Papa!"**

"**Marry me!"**

"**Rajah was just playing Papa."**

"**I don't WANT to get married Papa!"**

"**Hey Ella!"**

"**Thank you Jas."**

"**For what?"**

"**Being the sister I never had."**

"**Go Jasmine. Warn your father. Warn your people!"**

"**I love you guys."**

"**I'll miss you."**

"**Never lose faith."**

"**Who ARE you?"**

"**I'm Aladdin."**

"**Papa! Papa! The Queen threatens a terrible curse!"**

"**Then we'll face it together."**

"**Good can't lose!"**

_Listen Jade. Listen! These are people you know. People you love! These are my memories. Accept me and embrace us! WAKE UP!_

**I sighed as Papa went inside. I walked over to the cage and opened it. The birds flew out as fast as they could. I followed their path when I saw someone on the palace wall. I went over and climbed up. The person was a man talking to a genie.**

"**She's so beautiful." He said.**

"**Well I can't make her fall in love with you!" The genie exclaimed.**

"**Who?" I asked taking both by surprise.**

"**Princess!" the man cried. I rolled my eyes.**

"**No princess stuff!" I cried, "Call me Jasmine or Jas I don't care."**

"**Ok."**

"**I repeat: Who are you trying to impress?"**

"**Uh...well…you." His answer took me off guard.**

"**Me?" **

"**Yeah.**

"**Who ARE you?"**

"**I'm Aladdin."**

"**Hmm."**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing. Just thinking how you plan on winning me." I winked at him, "Good luck. Aladdin." Then, I jumped off the wall.**

* * *

I blinked several times. Then, I remembered. The curse, losing Aladdin, working for…Jafar (EW) all of it. I looked up at Ella who was holding my arm. I looked at Snow and Red sitting on a bench. I looked at Belle who was staring at me worried. I gulped and looked at Ella and I knew that she understood my unspoken message. After all, she is my sister.

* * *

**Ok so I changed the storyline about how Aladdin and Jasmine met. I thought it would be more interesting but that's my opinion. Please tell me yours. Please also review. I want to know what you think of this story. Please. The Doctor is only a couple days away. Might miss this one but that is a big might! Let me know what you think about the story of Ella meeting Aladdin, Jasmine, Snow, Red and Belle for the first time. Thanks for reading. Next time, Red's wolf senses are heightened, Snow hears the voice more and starts talking to her and we may have another awake girl coming up! Please guess! See you next time. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5:Fight at the Bank

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. Between school, flute, tests and a school meeting in the morning, I've been exhausted and I've had a little difficulty with this chapter but I think it's finally right. Let me know what you think! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Jasmine**

I grabbed Ella's hand and ran off.

"We'll be back." She cried uncertainly. I pulled her into an ally and looked at her for the first time since I left Snow's kingdom 28 long years ago.

"Ella?" I was delighted that her reaction was first shock than pure joy.

"Jasmine!" Ella hugged me and stuttered, "How in the? What in the? What did?" I laughed.

"The fountain." I answered simply. Ella looked back at the fountain that used to be where she, Snow, Red, Belle and I hung out before she was captured by the guards of Seven Gales. I noticed it was snowing again. I shivered.

"Here" Ella held out my dark blue winter coat, "I grabbed it off the fountain with mine when you grabbed me." Ella smiled as I gave her a sheepish look. I looked back and saw Belle, Red and Snow sitting and not talking. Belle was freezing and neither Red nor Snow, who would normally in our realm get her a coat, gave her a jacket.

"I'll be back." I said before I ran towards Granny's. I got a blanket and tea in a tea cup. I went back to the girls and walked up behind Belle. I draped the blanket on her pale shoulders.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Belle protested.

"I want to, Belle." I insisted and handed her the tea. She thanked me and managed a few sips when Re-Ruby jumped up.

"Did you hear that?" she gasped.

"What?" Belle asked.

"The bank." Re-Ruby cried, "It's being robbed!" Then, she took off.

"Ruby!" Sn-Mary cried and ran after the girl. Belle, Ella and I shared looks and then ran after them. I smiled to myself. We can still communicate silently. We ran into the bank to find at least 8 men wearing ski masks. Some held customers as threats. Others held out their guns and aimed them at the bank attendants as they gave them money.

"HEY!" Ruby suddenly shouted. One man turned around. Ruby ran up to him and kicked his knee. As he got up she slid on the floor when he tried to punch her. Ruby flipped over her back and took the guy down. When she stood up, she looked at her hands like she had no idea what she just did. I understood than. That wasn't Ruby. That was Red. She resurfaced! Red smiled when a guy grabbed her and she couldn't escape. I looked over at Mary. Snow never let anyone hurt Red. They were like sisters to each other and to Ella, Belle and me. Mary looked scared and closed her eyes. When they opened, her face was fierce as she shouted,

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" I knew that it was Snow, not Mary, who had control. Snow ran at the guy who held Red and kicked his leg, giving Red time to escape. Snow looked around and found a pole to use as a sword. She grabbed it and wacked the guy right on the head. He fell unconscious.

"Thanks Snow." Red smiled.

"No problem." Snow smiled and dropped the pole. I looked at Ella and she nodded. Snow and Red were smiling. I took a deep breath and ran towards the group of men instead of one. I jumped into the middle and started kicking and punching them.

"Jas!" Ella cried and threw a pole. I grabbed it and jumped up, causing some of the guys to crash into each other. I dropped down and used the pole as a weapon.

"Belle! Ella! Snow! Red!" I cried and they came running. Belle threw her teacup causing the hot tea to spill on one of the guys and the cup to hit a table before it hit the ground. Ella vaulted herself on top of a guy and brought him down. Snow used a pole to defend herself from two guys at the same time. Red took out a rope and tossed it to Belle. They began to close in and Snow, Ella and I got out just before it tied all the robbers together.

"Someone call Emma." Red cried. Then, she and Snow rocked a little like they were going to fall. When they steadied themselves, Snow looked panic-stricken.

"Excuse me." She said and ran out.

"Mary!" Red cried than realized something and said, "I have to go." Then, she too ran off. I sighed. They still slept. I turned when Ella tapped me on the shoulder. I saw Belle walking slowly towards her cup. She bent down and picked it up. Ella and I walked over.

"Belle?" I asked. Belle stared at the cup that now had a chip in it.

"It's chipped." She said and I remembered the last day I saw her.

* * *

**I walked into Sir Maurice's palace with Ella. I heard that Red was still living with her grandmother and had forgotten about Snow while Snow herself was on the run. Ella had just been discovered by Thomas when a bird delivered Belle's message asking me to come and I invited Ella to come as well.**

**"Jasmine!" Belle cried as we walked down the corridor. Her brown hair was half up and she wore makeup along with a yellow ball gown she usually saved for balls. **_**It must be pretty important.**_** I thought. Then, Belle noticed Ella, whose blonde curls were falling free and wore a light blue ball gown and glass slippers. I wore a light purple top that showed my stomach and shoulders, a light purple skirt, a gold necklace, a purple headband with a gold center, gold shoes and the bracelet Aladdin gave me. My black hair fell in long waves. "Ella!" Belle cried, "How?"**

**"I went to Prince Thomas' ball and he found me after I left and asked me to marry him!" Ella gleefully said. I smiled at my friend.**

**"What's going on?" I asked Belle. Belle's face fell.**

**"The ogres are becoming too much for us." She explained, "Papa sent Rumpelstilskin a letter requesting help."**

**"Don't trust him." Ella warned.**

**"We have no choice." Belle sighed and led us to the throne room.**

**"Is that Gaston?" I pointed at a man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue uniform and had a sword. Belle nodded. She told me in the letter that her dad was forcing her to marry a soldier named Gaston.**

**"Open it." Maurice commanded. The guards lifted the board blocking the door and opened it. We waited when a high voice said,**

**"Did you really expect me to come running?" we turned around and saw an imp sitting on Maurice's throne. He had scaly skin and wore leather. "You send me a letter, 'Help! We're dying. Can you save us?' The answer is yes but a warning dearie. All magic comes with a price."**

**"What do you want?" Maurice asked.**

**"My price…is her." Rumpelstilskin touched Belle.**

**"No." Gaston said, holding his sword over Belle.**

**"Then, your people will die." Rumpelstilskin gave a high pitch laugh. Belle looked between Rumpel, her dad, Gaston and Ella and I.**

**"Deal." She said.**

**"Belle, you can't be serious." Maurice stared at his daughter's determined face.**

**"If I don't go, our people will die." Belle stated and walked towards Rumpelstilskin and they started out the door. I looked at Ella and we ran off.**

**"Wait!" I cried.**

**"At least let us say goodbye." Ella stared only at Belle. Belle walked over and hugged us.**

**"I'll contact you." She promised, "If he lets me go, I'll find you." I stared after Belle as she walked out to the cold and vanished in a cloud of red smoke.**

**"Come on." I gestured to Ella.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"The training room." I said, "I need to take my anger out on something and you need training. I'm not going to allow you to be a weak damsel in distress." Ella and I walked away from the door and away from one of our longest friends.**

* * *

"Belle?" Ella asked. Belle looked up at us and smiled big.

"Ella! Jasmine!" she cried and hugged us. I was shocked but I hugged Belle back. I could almost feel her tears.

"How?" I asked.

"When I went to live with…you know." Belle was careful of mentioning the imp in this world, "I dropped a teacup and it chipped like this one." She held up the teacup and I could see the small chip.

"Now all we need is Snow and Red." Ella smiled and we hugged again.

* * *

**Mary**

I ran. Faster and harder than I have ever ran before. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I needed to get away from Storybrooke. From everyone.

_Why are you so upset? _A voice asked, _I thought I did pretty well back there. _That stopped me cold.

_The voice said _it _did pretty well? _I thought. I looked around and saw I was outside a cave. It looked like it was going to rain so I ran in. I found a match lying on the forest floor so I grabbed it and ran it on the wall. It lit up and I found a lantern. I lit the lantern and explored the cave. I found a boulder and sat on it.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I said. I picked up a rock and threw it against the wall. It broke in half.

_Because. _The voice said, _I'm in your head. I used to be in control and now I'm trapped in your head. _I sat up.

_I'm talking to a voice in my head. _I thought. "What do you want from me?" I cried out.

_Set me free._

"What?"

_I told you Mare. I'm trapped in your head and can't get out much less control my own body._

"Your body?"

_Actually it's yours but it used to be mine._

"How?"

_It was a long time ago and I'd like to tell you but there's a…force preventing me from telling you stuff. Like…chains._

"So, you're a voice in my head that used to control my body as your own person but now you have chains on you keeping you from coming out and controlling my body again?"

_Yes._

"Sure that isn't confusing!" I snapped sarcastically.

_See. You're becoming more like me every day. You normally aren't sarcastic and I know. I watch all of your conversations right here with popcorn._

"What?"

_Kidding. It's a joke. But I am watching your conversations. It's the only way I can stay close to my friends and family._

"What friends?"

_Everyone in this town has something like me. A part of them that used to have complete control over the person they're trapped in's body. When I was in control, I had four friends who were like sisters to me._

"Ruby, Jade, Belle and Ashley."

_Yes although some of them were called by different names._

"What names?"

_I wish I could tell you Mare. Really I do._

"It's ok. But why all of a sudden are you talking to me?"

_I'm growing stronger. Like today when I took control and saved Ruby._

"Yeah, about that. You aren't going to take control of me all the time are you?"

_No. I'm sure that was the effect of you hiding in yourself and me getting mad at that guy._

"Good. So, um…what should I…call you?"

_Frosty._

"Seriously?"

_Yes. It's the only other alias I've ever had. Your name is the other two._

"Ok. Frosty it is." I smiled to myself and got up to leave when I felt something pulling me towards the back of the cave. I walked back and found a forest green cloak resting on the wall. I reached out and touched it when I saw something strange.

* * *

**I waited for the carriage to stop from a tree above. I just cut down another tree to slow them down a half hour ago. When they stopped, I smiled as the prince got out and left behind jewels. I hid my face with my cloak and dropped onto the carriage. I grabbed the jewels and stole a horse to get away. The prince apparently didn't give up easily and came after me. I could've easily out run him if he hadn't tackled me off the horse.**

**"Show your face, you coward!" He did get my hood off and just as he was about to punch me, looked at my face. "You're a…girl." He stuttered.**

**"Woman." I smiled and grabbed the closest and biggest rock near me and hit the prince right in the jaw. He fell off me and I got up onto the horse. The prince stood up and shouted,**

**"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! WHEREVER YOU ARE I WILL FIND YOU!" I offered a taunting smile in return as I escaped.**

* * *

_Sorry._ Frosty said, _that cloak just stirred up one of my memories._

"It's ok." I said and walked out when the rain stopped.

* * *

**Ruby**

I ran as hard and fast as I could. Faster and faster until I heard,

_Why are you running Ruby? I thought I did well._ I looked around and saw I was in a cottage. I was about to jump out the one window when it started raining. I sighed and sat on the bed. _Ruby. _The voice said. _You can talk to me._

"No I can't!" I cried, "You're a voice in my head! And this isn't real! It's all a dream!"

_No it isn't._

"Yes it is!" I insisted, "None of this is real and I'll wake up any minute now!"

_This isn't a dream Ruby. Stop being cynical. Open your mind._

"That isn't what I do!" I cried, "I don't believe in anything! I'm a waist to everyone."

_Not to Granny. Or Mary. Or Jade, Ashley and Belle. You care about them Ruby just as much as I cared for Peter._

_Peter. _I thought. That name was familiar somehow. _But I don't know a Peter._

_Peter was my true love._

"But you aren't me."

_I once was. There was a time when I was in control of your body and I fell in love with a boy named Peter when I was just a kid. That love continued for years but sadly, we weren't meant to be._

"What do you mean?"

_I killed Peter._

"WHAT?"

_I didn't mean to. I wasn't myself and I killed him._

"What were you?"

_A werewolf._

"Oh."

_Yeah. I wasn't the innocent girl this world makes me out to be. I could fight. I was strong even without the full moon. I originally thought I was a monster but that all changed over time and I came to except it and use it when necessary._

"Like when?"

_To save David's life and to help Mary several times._

"So everyone has a…you?"

_Yep. At least in Storybrooke._

"Why?"

_I can't say. I have chains on my arms and a force around me making it impossible to tell you certain things._

"Oh."

_Sorry. But Jade, Belle, Ashley and Mary will be able to tell you things I can't. I feel like three of them are back._

"Back?"

_Yeah. Their part that's like me is in full control and back._

"Ok."

_You should go. Don't worry. I'll be here just like them. _I smiled to myself.

"I believe you." I said before I walked out of the cottage. The rain had stopped.

* * *

**Ok so, we got Belle awake (yay!) and we have Red and Snow almost back. So next time, one other girl will wake up and start to freak out the remaining girl, James returns and Henry meets Jasmine, Belle and Ella as themselves for the first time before meeting Emma at Granny's. Thanks again for reading and I hope to get the next chapter up faster but we'll have to see what my schedule's like. See you later and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Remeeting Aladdin

**Ok guys, before I start the story, I just need to review **_**Tallahassee**_**. It was AMAZING! It was like the first season of Once, nothing too dark and scary and perfect for families. And I was just wondering, how on EARTH can August lose Emma TWICE!? I mean SERIOUSLY AUGUST! You left her in foster care when she was only days old and then you spend 2 years trying to find her and secretly help her out of her darkest time but then you just take the money that Neal (who I'm convinced is Bae because he never said he didn't believe in magic and wasn't too freaked out about what ever August had in his box. And I mean, seriously August! What is in your box that convinced Neal to believe? EVERYONE has to KNOW ASAP!) wanted Emma to have. Also, I LOVED the giant. He really wasn't such a bad guy once you got to know him. He actually seemed sweet to me. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Ruby**

I ran through the forest trying to find Mary when I crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I…" I stopped when I saw who it was, "Mary!" I helped Mary up and ran as fast as I could. It was amazing. I felt like I could go even faster. Mary was gripping my hand and we ended up next to the fountain in minutes.

"Where were you guys?" Belle asked.

"The…forest." Mary panted heavily, out of breath. I however wasn't winded at all.

"Did you guys figure some stuff out?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah…" I hesitated before continuing, "And we need to talk to you guys about it." Jade looked at Ashley who looked at Belle who looked back at Jade. They nodded in unison and waited for us to continue. I went first so Mary could catch her breath. When I finished, Mary went on to explain "Frosty".

"Oh, I almost forgot." Belle suddenly said and searched through a shopping bag, "This is for you, Ruby." She held out a red hood. It was dark and had swirls on it. It was beautiful and…familiar.

_Put it on Ruby. _The voice said _it could set me free._ I took the hood and felt the soft fabric. I took off my coat and draped the hood on my shoulders. I put up the hood part and felt the fabric at the bottom. Then, I was hit with voices.

* * *

**"I'm James."**

**"I'm Sn-Frosty."**

**"I'm Ella."**

**"I'm Jasmine."**

**"I'm Belle."**

**"Granny."**

**"Where's Peter?"**

**"He wasn't the wolf."**

**"Then who-!"**

**"RED!"**

**"Who's there?"**

**"Your mother was killed by a hunting party."**

**"We'll kill the wolf!"**

**I walked into Granny and mine's barn to get eggs. There weren't too many but I was fine with it until I heard a rustling. I walked towards it when a girl popped out. She wore a white dress, matching cloak and scarf. She had dark hair, pale skin, green eyes and pale lips from the cold.**

**"Were you stealing our eggs?" I asked the girl.**

**"No." the girl quickly replied and hid the eggs in her hands. "I'm sorry it's just that I was spared to live and last night while I was running I heard this howling and hid in your barn."**

**"Well, you could always stay with Granny and me."**

**"Oh, no, I couldn't. Really?"**

**"Everyone calls me Red."**

**"I'm Sn-Frosty."**

**"Frosty?"**

**"Ye-no. I just can't tell anyone my real name."**

**"You're safe with Granny and me." The girl smiled. "I still need something to call you."**

**"Margret." The girl said, "No, no, no. Mary. Mary."**

**"Well, Mary. Come on." The girl gave me a grateful smile. She reminded me of another girl I knew long ago but have long since forgotten.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open and immediately landed on my cloak. It was still in my hand. I smiled as tears formed. I looked up and saw my friends smiling at me except for Snow. She looked worried.

"Snow?" I gasped. Snow looked even more concerned than before.

"Ruby? Are you ok?" Snow asked. I looked at Ella, Jas and Belle. BELLE!

"Belle!" I cried and gave my old friend a hug. Belle hugged me back.

"I'm safe Red." She whispered, "I'm safe." I pulled back and smiled at her when Snow cried out,

"What is going on here?!" I looked at my best friend confused. Then, my memories as Ruby came back in a rush.

"Snow, you have to wake up." I said, "You have to remember!"

"You're losing your mind, Ruby."

"No, I'm not. Listen to Frosty, Snow. Because _she _is my best friend and sister." Snow stared at me like I lost it. Then, she had a faraway look and I knew the real Snow was talking to her. Then, she got up and ran. "Snow!" I cried when Ella grabbed my arm. I sighed and sat down. I played with my cloak quietly.

"Don't worry, Red." Jas said, "We'll get her back." I nodded and continued to play with it.

"Ruby!" a voice suddenly called out. I turned and saw Henry and Paige walking towards me.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked. I smiled,

"I'm fine, Paige."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, "Cause, we just saw Ms. Blanchard go into her apartment with tears falling from her eyes." I sighed,

"Actually, I'm not fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Paige, do you believe Henry?" Paige nodded. "Well, I remember." Henry's eyes widened and he gave me a huge hug. Paige looked dumbfounded. "I tried to wake Snow by talking to her but she didn't listen to me and ran off."

"Can we help?" Henry asked.

"Just stay out of trouble. We got this." I smiled and gestured to the other girls. I turned around and gasped. I saw a man talking with his friend and staring at us. I recognized him. "Jas." I pointed and she turned around. "Go." I encouraged and Ella and Belle joined in. Henry and Paige left. Jas took a deep breath and walked towards Aladdin.

* * *

**Jas**

I walked towards Aladdin just in time to hear,

"She's just so beautiful Garret."

"Shane, I can't help you make her fall in love!" I smiled. It was exactly like the first time we met.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Al-Shane turned around and gasped,

"Jade!"

"I repeat: who are you trying to impress?"

"Um…you."

"Who ARE you?"

"I'm Shane."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about how you plan on winning me. Good luck. Shane." The name felt bad on my tongue but I had to say it. I walked away with a smile on my face. I recreated the day we first met. Now all that's left was waking him up.

* * *

**Ok so, kind of a short chapter. I had a little difficulty and I have a feeling writers block is coming my way. Before I wrap up this chapter, I just have something to say. This story is ok in my opinion but I need yours badly. Please. I need at least 10 reviews before I update again because I need to know what's good about this story and what's bad. If you have any ideas that can help end writers block for me, please review. I need reviews if you want the next chapter. Child of the Moon is only 6 days away! If you haven't figured it out yet, Red is my favorite character and it kills me having to take so long to wake her up. And I wrote the story! Remember, the sooner I get 10 reviews the sooner I update. Later. Ps. has anyone else noticed that Once writers always kill someone off on the seventh episode at the beginning of the season?**

**Edit: Ok guys look, I only have 6 reviews and the writers block has passed. I have the next chapter all figured out but I can't upload it without knowing if you guys like this story. I truly believe this is a good story and it could possibly be great. So many of you have read this story and I like that but without knowing how you guys feel about it isn't good. So if you believe I should continue this story or if you want an update really soon, then you HAVE to review. Thank you to everyone who already has. Please review. BTW. How many people think that Child of the Moon was amazing? I already told you I love Red and that episode made me very happy. Anyway, review and I PROMISE I'll update as soon as I have 10. Until then, enjoy the 6 chapters I have. Only 4 more reviews and I'll update!**


	7. Chapter 7:Author's Note

** Hey guys. Sorry but this isn't a new chapter. It's actually an author's note. I haven't gotten 10 reviews yet and it's frustrating. I have the next chapter figured out and I'm ready to type it up and update the story. All I need is your guys support. The next chapter consists of Ella, Thomas, James, Henry, Paige, Jasmine, Red and Belle trying to get Snow back. Also, Henry has told Paige so she knows about the curse but doesn't know who she is and doesn't remember. I hope to continue this story. However, there is a bright side to me having to wait. I've got a new story out there! It's called Hope and if you like this story, please check it out. I hope to update soon. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8:Blackout

**Well guys, I'm back! I'm so glad it didn't take until January to continue this! This chapter is overdue and I am proud to present it. But, just to see your reaction, there's a cliffhanger. I'm new to the cliffhanger stuff so I want to see how you guys take it. Also, I'm setting a goal to get 10 reviews for each chapter. I just want to see how much you guys like this story and it'll give me some extra time to write my new story Hope. And, even more good news. You guys only need 9 reviews because one Guest gave me an eleventh review! Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

**Ella**

I smiled as Jas came walking back with a smile on her face. I saw Shane freeze up but Garret snapped him out of it. I turned to Red and saw her still playing with her cloak. I cleared my throat,

"Ruby?" Red looked up at her Storybrooke name. "Maybe you should put your _costume _away." Red nodded and took off her cloak. She put it back in the bag and put her coat back on. She began to play with her nails and I sighed. I looked around and saw Henry, James, Paige and Thomas all walking with someone I knew in the Enchanted Forest. King Christopher. _Mitchell. _I reminded myself. I turned towards the girls with a smiled on my face. "Hey Ruby?" I said, "What would you say if I told you I have a plan to get Mary back?" Red looked up with hope in her eyes and said,

"How?"

"With a little help." I smiled and leaned in. "Ok, Red and Belle, you guys convince Granny to throw a Christmas masquerade party and find costumes that the two of you and Snow wore."

"What about you guys?" Belle asked.

"Jas and I are going to get you guys a way in and help from some friends." I smiled and got up, gesturing to Jas to follow. We walked over to the group. "Hey Sean." I hugged Thomas. I know Christopher isn't awake yet.

"Ashley." Thomas hugged me.

"Mitchell, I'd like you to meet my friend Jade. Jade this is my future father-in-law, Mitchell." Jas smiled and took Christopher's hand.

"Pleasure." Mitchell shook Jas' hand without a smile. Thomas held Alexandra and gave her to me.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jas asked. Mitchell smiled,

"I'm proud to be her grandfather." I looked down at Alex and felt Thomas move closer to my side and I looked squarely into Mitchell's eyes. Mitchell stared back when his eyes widened.

"Get him in the ally." James said and Henry and Paige helped him back up with Jas and Thomas helping. Once we were safely in the ally, the children and Jas and Thomas let Christopher go. He shook nervously until he steadied himself and stared at me.

"Ella?" he gasped and hugged me.

"It's me, Your Majesty." I smiled.

"Ella," Christopher smiled, "please call me Christopher." I nodded.

"I have another surprise for you." I smiled. Christopher looked confused and then turned to Thomas and cried,

"My boy." Thomas hugged Christopher.

"Ok, so now that we have Christopher," Jas exclaimed, "what do we do about Snow?" I smiled and told them my plan.

* * *

**Belle**

I sighed as Red and I walked out of Granny's. It took a lot but Granny finally agreed to a Christmas Eve Masquerade. She had concerns such as,

"What about the food?" or

"What about the cost?" or

"What about the costumes?" Our answers were,

"We'll make classic Christmas food."

"We'll hold a fundraiser." And

"We'll buy costumes with our own money for everyone." Granny was sold after we explained we were paying for the costumes and started to make flyers off of Red's design. It had a mask, a tree and snow falling in the background. It read, **Christmas Eve Joy Masquerade! Cost: Nothing! Costumes: Prepared for you! Where: Granny's Diner! Time: 7:00 PM! **Granny was more than happy to just leave the money and costumes to us. We went to the costume store and chose three costumes and headed over to Mary's. On the way up, we ran into Henry and Paige.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Trying to get Ms. Blanchard ready for you." Paige explained. Red shot Henry a knowing look and asked,

"Ella?" Henry nodded.

"David's up there trying to talk to her." He explained. I nodded,

"Thank you, Henry, Paige." The children smiled and went downstairs. Then, Red and I waited.

* * *

**Mary**

I burst into my apartment, tears on my cheeks. Emma isn't home yet so I knew I was alone. I went into my room and lied down on the bed.

_What's wrong? _Frosty asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

_Don't lie to me, Mare. _Frosty scolded, _I'm in your head so I know when you're lying._

_I wish you didn't. _I thought.

_I_ _heard that! _Frosty cried.

_What? I thought you couldn't hear my thoughts?_

_I couldn't._

_So you can now?_

_Do you hear me responding?_

_Right._

_Calm down, Mare. They aren't crazy._

_But they sound like Henry! And his theory is crazy._

_Maybe…maybe it isn't._

_What? _Just then, there was knocking on the door. I wiped my tears and opened the door.

"Henry?" I gasped, "Paige? What are you two doing here?"

"We need your help." Paige answered.

"With what?" I asked.

"A story." Henry answered.

"A story?"

"Yeah." Paige smiled, "We want to write a story but we have two different ideas and we need someone to tell us which is better."

"So what are your ideas?"

"Mine is about a group of pirates who are after a golden flower that will grant their greatest wishes." Henry explained.

"Mine's about a princess thief who steals from a prince, who was a shepherd and his twin brother who was the real prince died, and ends up going on an adventure that will break her heart because she falls in love with the prince but they can't be together and begins an adventure that will cause fights, potions, magic, friends, werewolves and a curse." Paige smiled. I thought about it when Frosty spoke up.

_Pick Paige's! _

"Well," I started, "both ideas are good but I have to pick Paige's."

"We knew you would." Henry smiled.

"Bye Ms. Blanchard!" Paige called as they left. I smiled and went back to my room when there was another knock on the door. I opened it and found David there.

"David." I gasped. He looked sad.

"Hello, Mary Margaret. May I come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I blocked the entrance and David nodded. "What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize and ask for a second chance." David explained. Frosty began to scream at me, telling me to say yes but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, David. If I can't trust you to tell the truth and to stand by me, then I don't trust you at all." Frosty was literally shouting the word no over and over again in my ear so I had to use all my will power to not cover my ears. "Goodbye David." I said and shut the door. I went into my room and minutes later another person knocked. I opened it to find Ruby and Belle. "Ruby. Belle."

"Hi, Mary Margaret." Belle smiled, "May we come in?"

"Of course." I moved to the side and noticed Ruby was carrying a bag. "Would you like some cinnamon hot chocolate?"

"I've never had it before." Belle said.

"It's amazing, Belle." Ruby smiled, "Especially the way Mary makes it." I blushed and made three glasses of hot coco.

"So," I began, "what's in the bag?" Ruby looked down at it and back up at me.

"Costumes for Granny's Christmas Eve masquerade." She explained.

"I don't remember Granny ever having a Christmas Eve masquerade before." I commented.

"It was my idea." Belle explained, "I thought it would be neat to have a Christmas Eve party this year and Ruby thought it would be better to make it a masquerade so nobody would know who's who."

"So, you guys are buying everyone a costume?" I asked. They nodded. "Well how do you know what they like?"

"We've lived here forever Mary." Ruby smiled. I thought about it and decided to see what was inside. I found: a red cloak, a red skirt, a brown shirt, brown boots, a brown leather vest, leather gloves, a yellow ball gown, yellow heels, a yellow cloak, a white dress, a cream colored scarf, white flats, a white cloak and three masks: one white, one yellow and one red.

"These are beautiful." I gasped.

"Thanks." Belle smiled.

"The white dress, cream scarf, white flats, white cloak and white mask are yours." Ruby explained. I took them out and discovered a long black wig at the bottom.

"Why is there a wig at the bottom?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Ruby smiled, "that's also for you." I left it in the bag and looked in my mirror. I gasped. Staring back at me want a pale girl holding up a costume and a pixie cut. Staring back at me was a pale girl with long black locks and _wearing _the white dress, white cloak, cream scarf and flats. She wasn't holding anything, not even the mask.

"Ruby? Belle?" I called as I felt lightheaded. "Ruby! Belle!" I cried out louder. They ran in and asked what's wrong. I pointed at the mirror and was shocked to not see them in it. I swayed a little and felt like whoever was holding me up left. I fell to the ground and darkness surrounded me.


	9. Chapter 9:A New Old Friend

**I'm back! Ok, so if you've read the last chapter of my story Hope, DON'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT DAY! That's just a fair warning since it took me at least 2 weeks to get this chapter up. Good news for you guys is that I'm changing the review goal. It's no longer 10 but 5 reviews and that's exactly what I got. I hope you guys enjoy because season 2 helped inspire this chapter! Oh, and thanks to everyone who's read this story. I've got 1000 readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mary**

I opened my eyes and gasped. I wasn't in my room anymore but a red one. It had red curtains but no doors or windows. I gasped because the room was on fire. I cried out as flames surrounded me. I tried to avoid them but I couldn't. They were everywhere. Then, I heard a voice cry out,

"Mary!" I looked around but I couldn't see anything through the flames. "Mary!" the voice called again and I recognized it as my own. I tried to spot the owner of the voice but I couldn't make out anyone.

"Where are you?" I cried.

"Turn around!" came the reply. I turned and gasped. The woman from the mirror, the one who wore the costume, was standing in front of me. She reached out towards me but a flame pushed her back.

"Frosty?" I called and the woman nodded. I realized she was wearing the costume without the scarf. "How are you here?" I cried.

"I don't know." Frosty answered, "But I know where we are."

"Where?"

"A place where I used to go whenever I fell asleep."

"That doesn't help!"

"Well I never figured out what this place is! I thought it was just a nightmare!"

"And now?" I snapped sarcastically.

"It's ok." Frosty explained, "We're only here because you fell into a deep enough sleep to return."

"But I've never been here before."

"But I have!" Frosty cried as the flames seemed to increase. I cried out. "It's okay! You're me."

"So?"

"So, you're as brave as me."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You're me and I spent most of my life fighting battles!"

"Why?"

"Because basically, everyone was out to get me at some point but it was mostly Regina."

"What did you ever do to her?" Frosty didn't get the chance to answer right away because the flames interrupted her.

"I was lied to and told her mother about her being in love with a stable boy." Frosty explained then gasped, "I told you."

"What?" I cried. Frosty looked up at me and smiled.

"I told you!" she shouted.

"So?"

"So, I could never tell you before!"

"That means…"

"The Curse can't reach me here!"

* * *

**Red**

Belle and I looked down where Mary laid. Just a second ago she was fine and yelled for us to come and look in the mirror. We did and instead of seeing Mary and ourselves we saw Snow.

"Go and get a wet cloth." I told Belle, "I'll call the others." Belle nodded and ran out. I pulled out my phone and called Ella. "We need all of you here now!" I said and hung up. Belle ran in and gave me the cloth. "Thanks." I said and kneeled down to dab Mary's forehead. Minutes later, Ella, Jas, James, Thomas and Christopher all ran in.

"What happened?" James cried.

"She looked at herself while holding up the outfit she wore when I found her and seconds later she fainted." I explained.

"Get her on the bed." Thomas said. The three men worked together and got Mary on her bed. Once she was on, I sat down and continued to dab her forehead. This is how we were when Emma walked in.

"Hey Mary, I-" She froze when she saw us and then cried, "What the heck happened?" I tried to explain but Emma interrupted, "Never mind. Get out!" she kicked us all out and took care of Mary.

"Now what?" Jas asked.

"We leave." I said simply and walked out.

"What?" Ella cried when they caught up.

"We leave and let Emma take care of Mary." I said, "David, Sean and Mitchell, go home while the rest of us go look for more costumes for the masquerade." Everyone agreed and split up. When we returned to the clothing store, Jas and Ella searched for costumes for themselves while Belle and I searched for Henry and Paige. We decided on a costume that would make Henry look like the character Robin Hood and found a simple white dress with red flowers and a colorful cloak for Paige. We also got them green and orange masks. Ella decided on a soft blue gown, blue cloak, blue heels and a matching mask while Jas chose a soft purple gown, purple cloak, purple flats and a matching mask. The cashier wore jeans and a blue shirt with a red jacket. He also wore a red cap over his mouse brown hair.

"Hi I'm Mark." He smiled and held his hand out to Ella.

"I know." Ella smiled and gestured to his nametag.

"Oh, right." Mark smiled, "So is this all?"

"Yes." Belle answered.

"Alright." Mark gave us the price and we paid him but before we left, he gave Ella a weird look and asked, "Do I know you?" Ella blinked at Mark and then stared at him long and hard like she was trying to see who he was from his face.

"No." she answered quickly and then hurried out. Mark shrugged and smiled and called,

"Bye!" We caught up to Ella as fast as we could.

"What was that about?" Jas asked. Ella looked Jas straight in the eye and said,

"I know who he was."

* * *

**Mary**

I opened my eyes and cried out.

"Emma!" Emma jumped back.

"Sorry." I moaned as I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged, "I came home and found you unconscious on the bed and Ruby dabbing your forehead."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They left." Emma answered simply. I nodded and then went out to make dinner. While I was cooking, I saw my reflection in the pot hanging from a hook. My eyes widened as I realized that it was Frosty staring back at me. "You okay, Mare?" Emma asked. I nodded and tried to ignore Frosty but it was hard. Finally, I heard,

_Focus on what you're doing Mare. I'm just making sure you're okay after what happened. _I nodded and didn't look at Frosty or talk to her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**That's the chapter! Again sorry for not updating sooner but my brother was constantly on the computer when I remembered I had to type this so yeah. Let's see if you guys can figure out who Mark is and I might not be updating for a while on either story because I got a new one brewing. Problem is it's for Star Wars. If you like Star Wars then review or PM me and I'll send you the summery. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! That's what keeps me writing. And if you're curious, the Star Wars story will have Padme as the main character and will be called The Angel's Hope. I'll post it tomorrow and I'll send the summary to anyone who's curious. Trust me when I say if you love all three of my stories then you'll love this one. Oh and here's a hint about Mark: He's from Cinderella. Good luck and please review! I need 5 for the next chapter. And if you have any question at all or just have an idea on costumes for the Christmas Eve masquerade then PM me. And one more thing. Henry's costume is the outfit he wears in the promo picture for season 2 that features the entire cast. See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Next Day

**I'm back! Okay, sorry for making you guys wait so long but the good news is that I am canceling the review goals! So you no longer have to worry about super long waits. (I hope.) So, for those of you who didn't read my story Hope, here is a hint I gave in a chapter about Mark: He's best friends with someone else from the Cinderella movie but he is unfortunately dead. I will also give another hint in who he is in this chapter. Thanks to TrinaAngel and tate4eva for their reviews! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Mary**

I walked into Granny's the next morning to find Ruby, behind the counter wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black shorts, black tights, red bracelets and a red necklace. I could also only see one red highlight. It was shocking. Ruby's never worn so little red in her life.

"Ruby?" I asked. She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled,

"Hey Mary. What are you doing here?" I blinked to bring myself to my senses and answered,

"I'm here to see if there was any way my class could help you with the masquerade and to thank you for last night." Ruby blushed,

"It was no problem. Now, for your class, we could use some help with fundraisers since it is only a couple weeks until Christmas Eve." I nodded,

"I'll see what I can do." Ruby smiled,

"Thanks Mary." I smiled and began to walk out when I paused. I turned around and said,

"By the way, I like that outfit though it isn't a typical outfit for you." Ruby looked at her outfit as if she was just realizing she wasn't dressed how she usually is.

"Th-Thanks." She stuttered and turned away to start working.

_That was weird. _I thought.

_Maybe it's a sign. _Frosty said.

_Huh?_

_Maybe it means that the – isn't effecting her anymore._

_The what?_

_The…I can't say it. I can't say it!_

_You mean…_

_I can only really talk to you in the room._

* * *

**Red**

I turned away from Sn-Mary as she left the diner. What was I thinking? Ruby _never _wears red like me! This could kill me. Just then, Granny walked out.

"Morning Granny." I greeted.

"Morning…" She trailed off when she saw how I was dressed.

_Shoot! _I thought. _Now I'm busted. _

"Granny is something wrong?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. Granny shook her head and said,

"I've just never seen you wear so little red. I like it." I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Belle came down the stairs. Having nowhere else to stay, and terrified that Rumplestilskin wouldn't remember her; I offered Belle a place at Granny's, to which both Belle and Granny happily agreed. I looked over at Granny and then waved Belle over. Today, she wore a dark blue lacy that we bought for her last night on our way to Granny's. Belle sat at the counter and I gave her a plate of pancakes and explained how to eat them. Having lived in the asylum for 28 years, Belle has no idea what foods this world has or how to eat them. I explained quickly because Granny or customers or the other waitresses could come in at any moment.

"Don't forget to act natural." I whispered to Belle as customers came in, including August from upstairs. He's a strange writer who caused me to quit my job here at Granny's but that also helped me begin to discover the wolf part that Regina couldn't take away.

"Morning Ruby." He smiled.

"Hi August." I smiled, "Usual?"

"Yep. Coffee please." I nodded,

"Coming right up." I'm not sure how I feel about August. He seems trustworthy but I can't help feeling like he's lying. I shook the feeling and filled out his order.

* * *

**Ella**

I walked back to the costume store today. I decided to go and get Christopher and Thomas costumes, the outfits they wore at the ball where Thomas and I met. I found them fast but couldn't find the masks.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. I turned and was met with the face of Mark.

"Uh yeah." I stuttered and showed him the costumes. He nodded,

"I know just where those are." He waved me after him and showed me the two masks. I gasped and grabbed them.

"They're perfect." I gushed, "How much?" Mark gave me the price and I quickly gave him the money. As I walked out, he called after me,

"See you later…Cinderellie." I froze and ran back into the store.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"I-I called you…Cinder-Ashley." Mark answered. I stared into his eyes. When he had started to talk to me, they were clear and true but as he reached my name they clouded over and were filled with mist. I nodded,

"Okay." I walked away only thinking one thought,

_I know you're in there._

* * *

**Jas**

I stared out the shop window, wearing an emerald green shirt, jeans, sandals and my jean jacket. Papa insisted on keeping the shop hot, probably because it made it feel like Agrabah but unlike Agrabah, I couldn't take off my jacket to cool off. The only coolness on me was my bracelet. I would never take it off; I swore that to Aladdin and to myself. It's a part of me and my only reminder of Aladdin. I continued to stare until I heard,

"Jade! Why are you not working!" I sighed,

"Because there's nobody here Jarad." I stared out the window, longing for freedom that Jade was never given.

"I don't care! You should still be working!" Ja-Jarad insisted.

"How?" I asked, turning around and giving him a smirk. I was the youngest out of all of my friends, only in my early 20s and I still had that teenage spunk just like the rest of them.

"You should be dusting or arranging or cleaning!" Ja-Jarad insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Done that a million times Jarad. I just want to leave."

"Well you're not! I am your boss and you are not allowed to leave." I groaned and turned back to the window. Jafar has not changed at all.

_If only Aladdin were here. _I thought wistfully, staring out into the snow, willing my street rat to come.

* * *

**Belle**

I sat in my room at Granny's all day. There was nothing else for me to do. Red had told me about the library but it was locked up and I can't go find Rumplestilskin because he might still be cursed and I would hate to see him being anybody but himself. I sighed and watched the snow fall. Red had told me that Snow and her class were going to help the fundraising and such so I shouldn't worry about that. But I want something to worry about. Otherwise I'm bored. In our group, Snow is the oldest, Red's next, followed by Ella, then me and finally Jas. We're all separated by a year or two or sometimes a month in mine and Jas' case but that doesn't change the fact that I crave adventure. Whenever there was nothing going on in Avonlea I would leave and visit any of my friends but now I can't. Snow's at work and sleeping still, Red's working, Ella's gone and Jas' trapped by Jafar in the portrait shop. I sighed and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat on my bed and began to draw my true love as I last saw him.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it and sorry for the deadline. On the bright side I got 1,510 readers! The next chapter might be delayed on account of me writing three other stories along with this one (One is Once, another Star Wars and the last is Kingdom Hearts.) and I'm in Science Olympiad and we're going to State. So wish me luck and review! Oh and Red's wearing her Broken outfit and Belle's wearing her Crocidile dress. Later.**


End file.
